


Greyscale Shapes

by Miryel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Christmas, FFXV, Fluff, Gladnis, M/M, Oneshot, Promptis - Freeform, Shonen Ai, Yaoi, black and white, ciecità, natale, no spoiler, soulmates!au
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel
Summary: Gladiolus Amicitia è il proprietario di un albergo di montagna, che si affaccia su un lago ghiacciato.Ama la sua vita, ama il suo lavoro ma vorrebbe trovare la sua anima gemella, che aspetta da troppo tempo, per poter finalmente sbarazzarsi di quel mondo in bianco e nero e poter ammirare le sfumature che il mondo che lo ospita, offre.





	Greyscale Shapes

Greyscale Shapes

 

"You're the angel on the top of my tree"   
...

 

A Natale si accende una nuova luce piena di speranza e tu non lo sai ancora che cosa ti aspetta dopo quella telefonata all'Hotel che gestisci, troppo abituato ad avere a che fare con ogni tipo di situazione per pensare che questa volta possa essere particolare. 

L'unica cosa di cui non ti capaciti è di come sia possibile che, malgrado tu abbia visto più persone che inverni, il mondo intorno a te continui ad essere in bianco e nero, ancora privato dei colori che hai potuto vedere solo da bambino, per un solo istante quando tua madre ti ha messo al mondo e poi ogni sfumatura ha perso la sua tinta e come vuole questo mondo, se tutto andrà bene, quando incontrerai la persona giusta per te, l'altra parte della mela, l'altro pezzo del tuo cuore, allora i colori torneranno a splendere di nuovo, e potrai finalmente rivederli.

"Arrivano stanotte, li accoglierò io. Non vorrei che tu combinassi qualche disastro", dici ironicamente al tuo assistente alla reception, che gonfia le guance offeso e ti guarda con le mani ai fianchi.

Sei ironico, ma non del tutto. Quel ragazzino ogni tanto ha la testa tra le nuvole, e combina un sacco di guai eppure quando ci si mette d'impegno è la persona più meticolosa del mondo.

"Come se tu fossi perfetto! Scapperanno a gambe levate quando ti vedranno, grosso e nerboruto come sei!", ti risponde e in effetti la tua corporatura muscolosa dovuto al fatto che sei un po' fissato con la palestra ti fa sembrare tutto tranne che il proprietario di un Hotel di montagna.

Comunque ti ha insultato e un gracile ragazzetto lentigginoso non si dovrebbe permettere di trattarti così ma è troppo adorabile per picchiarlo, così gli circondi la testa con un braccio e gli spettini i capelli.

"Gladiooooo! Mi stai rovinando tutto il gel!", si lamenta e tu lo lasci andare, divertito poi gli passi un paio di fogli che il giovane inizia a leggere confuso.

“Sono cinque persone, il Principe compreso”, spieghi e lui ti guarda come se non avesse mai avuto a che fare con un albergo in vita sua, “La suite è riservata chiaramente a lui, poi ci sono due guardie del corpo e un addetto stampa che avranno tre semplici stanze al penultimo piano e poi il maggiordomo del Principe di cui mi è stato chiesto espressamente di cercargli la stanza più comoda e agibile possibile. Deve essere un damerino rompiscatole con la puzza sotto al naso”.

“Magari ha qualche problema, no?”.

“Questa gente non ha problemi. Questa gente ha la pretesa di avere tutto ciò che vuole ovunque vada ma dopotutto pagano bene e subito e noi gli diamo quello che vogliono”, rispondi, nella tua infinita saggezza, dettata dall’esperienza, poi aggiungi mentre fai per andartene: “Ah, a proposito Prompto, ho deciso che stanotte sei di turno con me, mi serve aiuto”.

“Ma… ma… Oggi avevo solo la pomeridiana! Non è giusto, Gla!”, sbuffa lui e tu te ne vai, divertito dal fatto che, malgrado tutto, stanotte lo troverai lì a farti compagnia.

 

…

 

La pausa pranzo è il momento che preferisci di più della tua giornata.

Non tanto perché puoi finalmente mangiare, ma perché puoi smetterla per un attimo di stare dritto come un idiota, a fingerti l’aristocratico gestore che non sei e, ancora più piacevole è il fatto che in qualche modo passare quella pausa col tuo assistente ti rallegra un po’ e ti fa dimenticare quanto stancante sia il tuo lavoro.

Ieri sera gli ospiti sono arrivati e li avete accolti con le dovute premure ma, malgrado questo, si sono rivelati più semplici di quanto potessi pensare.

Il Principe Noctis a prima vista ti era sempre sembrato uno di quei figli di papà capaci solo a fare capricci e richieste impossibili per il puro gusto di far innervosire gli altri, invece era entrato nell’Hotel ed era stato quasi irriconoscibile ai tuoi occhi.

Sembrava un semplice cliente venuto in vacanza con amici stretti e malgrado non si fosse proprio espresso con grandi discorsi, era risultato gentile e rispettoso per il lavoro che tu e Prompto stavate svolgendo.

Poi si era fatto avanti quello che, a quanto pareva, era il suo giovane maggiordomo ed è stato lì che hai capito perché necessitasse di tante premure, tra cui la stanza più comoda e agibile di tutto l’Albergo.

“E’ cieco”, ti ha sibilato Prompto, dandoti una gomitata e tu, esasperato, gli hai risposto che te n’eri accorto fin da subito, specie per via del bastone e gli occhiali semi scuri che portava.

Il check in era durato giusto il tempo della registrazione, poi gli ospiti erano scappati a letto perché avevano fatto un lungo viaggio in macchina per raggiungervi e, con una gentilezza che tu continuavi a non credere potesse appartenere loro, vi avevano salutati.

Vorresti chiedere a Prompto le sue impressioni su quell’incontro con i regali, ma ti giri a guardarlo ed è fin troppo assorto, strano; in realtà è da questa mattina che non parla e si fissa a guardare il vuoto e poi scuote la testa quando si rende conto di dover tornare sulla terra e stai per chiedergli che cosa gli sia successo di così eclatante per sconvolgerlo così ma come sempre ti precede, sta volta con una certa insicurezza.

“Sai Gla, stanotte è successa una cosa strana”, esordisce, poi dà un morso al suo panino e non ti guarda, troppo in imbarazzo forse per farlo.

“Ti hanno rapito gli alieni?”, cerchi di sdrammatizzare perché non lo hai mai visto tanto teso da quando lo conosci.

Prompto si gira a guardarti e tutto ciò che puoi notare nel suo sguardo è stupore; uno stupore a quanto pare inspiegabile.

“Posso vedere i colori. Cioè… non è più tutto in bianco e nero”, spiega e poi gli scendono due lacrime dagli occhi, pur rimanendo impassibile nella sua espressione.

Abbassa la testa, si passa la manica del maglione sugli occhi e sussurra: “Scusa, ogni volta che ci penso mi emoziono come un imbecille e inizio a piagnucolare senza volerlo”.

Il mondo è un posto strano, in bianco e nero finché non trovi la tua anima gemella, l’altra parte della mela, il pezzo di puzzle che si incastra perfettamente alla tua psiche e fino ad ora non avevi mai conosciuto nessuno che fosse riuscito a trovarla e, è brutto da pensare, ma mai avresti pensato che il primo sarebbe stato proprio Prompto.

“C-che? Dici sul serio?”, gli chiedi, sconvolto e lui annuisce, continuando a cercar di smettere di farsi uscire lacrime dagli occhi senza volerlo, “E… e com’è?”.

“Fico. Fico da morire. Certo, è difficile abituarsi, non ci sono ancora riuscito. Mi fisso a guardare le cose, a trovarne le sfumature, a cercare di capire se sto associando i colori ai nomi che ci hanno insegnato; insomma, ho un bel da fare, sai?”, cerca di ironizzare, ma lo capisci che non è così semplice riuscire ad essere quello di sempre, specie per un ragazzo emotivo come lui.

“Hai già capito chi è… la persona… si, insomma, la persona giusta”.

Prompto ti guarda e immagini che lo abbia capito eccome ma che, per come è fatto, non abbia preso la cosa con la dovuta positività ma anzi la sua mente sia impegnata a farsi fin troppi problemi esistenziali.

“Se te lo dico mi prenderai in giro a vita”, ti dice, scoppiando a ridere ma si vede che non c’è alcun entusiasmo in quell’azione.

“No”, dici, poi ripeti più sicuro quando lui ti guarda scettico, “No, davvero! Non mi permetterei mai, non si scherza su queste cose, lo sai!”.

Prompto allora arriccia le labbra e continua a guardarti sospettoso, poi sospira e chiude il suo contenitore per il pranzo: “Il Principe Noctis”, dice, semplicemente e tu non hai nemmeno la voglia di ridere, per quanto la cosa ti abbia sconvolto.

“Cosa?”.

“Già… stanotte, dopo che te ne sei andato, è venuto giù alla hall e dopo avermi chiesto alcune cose riguardo il riscaldamento e qualche informazione sull’uso del bagno, si è presentato e non appena mi ha dato la mano è accaduta la magia”.

“Hai notato se anche lui ha avuto qualche strana reazione? Gli hai chiesto se anche lui può vedere i colori, ora?”, gli chiedi, impaziente, fin troppo interessato a quella storia forse perché non ti è mai successo che qualcuno ti abbia raccontato una cosa simile, forse perché sembra sempre che sia più semplice di quanto sembri e invece non lo è affatto.

Prompto si alza in piedi e ridacchia, ti posa una mano sulla testa e ti arruffa i capelli, come fai tu ogni volta che lo vedi o che provi a consolarlo.

Capisci che non c’è felicità in quel gesto, solo una mera amarezza che probabilmente quel ragazzino si porterà dietro per tutta la vita e tu, inerme, non potrai farci nulla.

“E’ un Principe. E’ una battaglia persa in partenza”, ti dice e poi se ne va, sorridendo come sempre, già rassegnato al fatto che potrà vedere i colori per sempre ma che non potrà condividerli con la sua anima gemella nemmeno se questa lo volesse.

 

…

 

Il caminetto acceso della Hall scoppietta felice, richiamando intorno a sé l’atmosfera del Natale e tutto il suo spirito ma a goderne il calore, ora come ora, ci sei solo tu.

Fissi il fuoco, chiedendoti di che accidenti di colore sarà mai e sei quasi tentato a chiederlo a Prompto, seduto invece al bancone dell’accoglienza, intento a guardare uno dei suoi soliti anime preferiti sul computer e non ti va di disturbarlo.

“C’è una poltrona libera, qui?”, chiede una voce che riconosci come quella del maggiordomo del Principe, inconfondibile per il tuo timbro fortemente britannico, che è davvero difficile sentire da quelle parti.

Ti alzi in piedi, senza sapere bene cosa dire e chiedendoti come faccia a sapere che tu sei lì, a due centimetri da lui.

“Certo! La aiuto”, gli dici e lo prendi delicatamente per un braccio.

Lui ti sorride, voltandosi verso di te come se potesse vederti.

Ha degli occhiali scuri, forse per coprire quelle brutte cicatrici che si intravedono da dietro le lenti. Noti che l’occhio sinistro è completamente chiuso, mentre il destro è aperto e si muove ma ha la pupilla opaca, morta.

“Grazie mille”, ti dice, poi si siede e posa a terra con delicatezza il suo bastone, girando poi il viso verso il fuoco, visibilmente inebriato dal calore che emana. “Di solito ci metto un paio di giorni ad abituarmi ai luoghi nuovi, quindi mi permetta di chiederle da subito scusa se dovessi importunarla ancora, in futuro”.

“Si figuri. Il mio lavoro qui è anche quello di rendere il soggiorno dei miei ospiti il più confortevole possibile”.

“Felice di sentirglielo dire”, ti dice e sorride ancora, poi si mette più comodo e aggiunge: “Continui pure a fare ciò che stava facendo e non badi a me. Cercavo solo un posto dove riscaldarmi. Non volevo interromperla”.

“Ha interrotto il nulla, se proprio vuole saperlo. Mi stavo scaldando anch’io ma a quest’ora sono tutti fuori a sciare quindi l’Hotel è praticamente vuoto, perciò non abbiamo molto da fare”, gli spieghi, sedendoti anche tu sulla poltrona di fronte la sua, incuriosito da quel modo di fare così aristocratico ma al tempo stesso pacato, piacevole.

Il maggiordomo del Principe ride: “Ah, lei deve essere quello grosso, vero? Noctis mi ha descritto i due ragazzi che lavorano qui, sotto mia richiesta e parlando di lei si è espresso descrivendola come una montagna di muscoli, è così?”, ti chiede, poi aggiunge forse conscio del fatto che ha cambiato argomento troppo repentinamente: “Chiedo scusa, ho notato dalla voce che lei deve essere quello più grande”.

Lo guardi attonito, senza sapere cosa dire e cosa fare, poi scoppi a ridere con l'esclusione di riuscire a trattenerti e per un attimo lasci da parte quella tua finta aria da aristocratico che proprio non ti si addice e scuoti la testa, sentendoti stranamente intenerito da quell’uscita.

“Sì, io sono quello grosso. Il mio collega invece è quello mingherlino. Gli faccio da custodia, quasi”, spieghi e la cosa continua a divertirti e non sai il perché.

“Capisco, quindi Noctis non mi prendeva in giro. Comunque io sono Ignis”, si presenta e allunga una mano nel vuoto, lontanissima dalla tua e ti senti uno schifo a dover fingere che in realtà sei più vicino di quanto tu non sia.

Ti lasci scivolare al margine della poltrona e gli stringi la mano: “Sono Gladiolus, ma di solito tutti mi chiamano Gladio e sinceramente lo preferisco al mio nome completo”.

“Mi piacciono entrambi, ma se preferisce Gladio userò questo”, ti risponde e tu sbuffi divertito.

“Mi piacerebbe anche che mi dessi del tu, se non ti dispiace”.

Ignis rimane silenzioso per qualche secondo e hai paura di averlo offeso, in qualche modo ma quando dice, con una dolcezza difficile da ignorare: “Stavo per dirti la stessa cosa”, ti senti rincuorato.

 

…

 

Hai passato tutto il pomeriggio di ieri a parlare con quello sconosciuto e il suo accento inglese ti ha cullato per tutta la durata della vostra conversazione, rendendo ancora più profondo qualsiasi discorso e sei quasi sollevato di essere riuscito, nel tuo piccolo, a tenere testa alla sua saggezza così intellettuale.

Ti ha raccontato – di sua volontà e ne sei stupito – che non è cieco dalla nascita, ma quest’anno spegnerà le candeline di 10 anni di buio assoluto e te lo ha detto con una tranquillità e serenità che mai avresti potuto immaginare.

Non gli hai chiesto come è successo, ma te lo ha detto lui, ancora una volta, come se non fosse poi così grave e invece, secondo te, lo è davvero.

Ti ha spiegato che da giovane ha abusato dell’uso delle lenti a contatto e, malgrado la sua meticolosità nel rendere sterile ogni ambiente in cui vive, evidentemente non lo è stato abbastanza perché a causa di un’infezione ha contratto la cheratite e di conseguenza un leucoma che lo ha reso cieco.

Non avevi idea di che cosa accidenti fosse un leucoma finché non te lo ha spiegato lui, eppure hai passato la notte su Wikipedia a cercare di capire un po’ meglio, forse perché certe cose ti hanno sempre un po’ affascinato e, allo stesso tempo, scoraggiato.

“Quindi non ci vede proprio per niente?”, ti chiede Prompto, mentre piega le asciugamani appena arrivate dalla tintoria e le posa con cura in un carrello.

“Qualche ombra, ma solo di giorno quando c’è abbastanza luce”, rispondi, poggiato al bancone con le braccia incrociate. “La notte è più complicato”.

“Accidenti, mi dispiace davvero molto. Sembra un tipo così tranquillo e spensierato, no?”.

“Ha il suo portamento, devo concederglielo. Ah, mi ha chiesto se qualcuno può dargli disponibilità, questa mattina. Dice che il Principe va a sciare e lui, giustamente, non lo accompagnerà. Tu saresti disposto a cambiare il turno e stare qui con lui?”, gli chiedi e Prompto sussulta sulle spalle, preso in contropiede da quella richiesta improvvisa, e se non fosse un mondo completamente in bianco e nero, almeno per te, diresti che quelle sfumature scure sulle sue guance debbano trattarsi di rossi paurosi.

“No”, dice, semplicemente poi aggiunge: “No, Gla… io… sono… sono stato invitato, questa mattina e non posso… non posso dire di no, ecco”.

“Che cosa?”, ruggisci, stupito e lui strabuzza gli occhi e fa cadere un paio di asciugamani a terra per la sorpresa.

“Ma… è il mio turno di riposo! Faccio quello che mi pare, anche prendere impegni senza dirtelo, o no?”, ti chiede retorico, cercando di risultare arrabbiato e deciso ma sai benissimo che se la sta letteralmente facendo sotto dalla paura e tu, dopotutto, ti stai divertendo tantissimo a vederlo in questo stato.

“Come se non avessi capito a cosa mi riferisco. E’ vero o no che sei arrossito? Dimmelo tu, mister vedo i colori e voi no!. Che mi stai nascondendo? Parla!”, dici con risolutezza e lui sussulta ancora.

“Va bene, va bene, te lo dico! Io… Io… andrò a sciare col Principe Noctis, mi ha invitato e… mi ha anche detto che ho un bellissimo maglione rosso”, ti spiega, poi distoglie lo sguardo, imbarazzato e inizia a grattarsi la testa, “Ci ho messo un po’ per capire che quello era un modo carino di dirmi che anche lui può vedere i colori ma… chi mi dice che non fosse già in grado di farlo?”.

“Non saprei”, esordisci, divertito, “Forse il fatto che ti ha invitato a sciare con lui, stupido idiota?”.

“Questa è… una possibilità, sì. E’ una possibilità”, dice e tu scoppi a ridere, non potendo più trattenerti e gli dai una pacca sulla spalla che quasi lo fa cadere, perché dopotutto non lo hai fatto premurandosi di trattenere un po’ la forza. “Grazie per aver capito e mi dispiace non poter cambiare il turno”.

“Figurati. Te la farò pagare con gli interessi, ma intanto divertiti”.

 

…

 

Prompto se ne va, felice come non lo ha mai visto, insieme al Principe e nessuna guarda del corpo.

Buon segno, pensi, mentre sei seduto davanti al fuoco.

Sei felice per il tuo assistente, specie dopo averlo visto rassegnarsi subito, l’altro giorno e la cosa ti rallegra perché dopotutto Prompto merita una svolta simile, perché è la persona più dolce e bella che tu abbia mai conosciuto.

Ti alzi in piedi, con un mezzo sorriso soddisfatto e decidi di raggiungere il bancone della reception.

“Oggi non è poi così freddo, ieri era decisamente più rigido”, dice una voce ormai familiare e quando alzi lo sguardo c’è Ignis, alla fine delle scale e ti chiedi come sia possibile che quel ragazzo, malgrado il suo problema, riesca ad essere così silenzioso e discreto.

“In realtà il lago di fronte all’Hotel è completamente ghiacciato, il che significa che le temperature sono scese ancora. Prompto ha deciso di accendere anche i riscaldamenti, dato che tornerà tardi ed è un tipo freddoloso, quindi qui si sta decisamente bene”, gli spieghi e lui si avvicina a te, guidato dalla tua voce chiara e squillante, “Vuoi un caffè?”, chiedi.

Annuisce, sorridendo con gratitudine e gli cedi, dopo averlo fatto erogare dalla macchinetta, un bicchiere fumante e poi ne fai uno per te.

“Hai parlato di un lago ghiacciato, d’estate qui deve essere un gran bel posto per chi ama il lago”.

“Purtroppo in estate siamo chiusi. La gente preferisce andare al mare invece che venire in montagna a rinfrescarsi, così dopo averci provato il primo anno e aver speso solo soldi per bollette e manutenzione, abbiamo deciso di accantonare l’idea”.

Ignis annuisce e poi sorseggia il suo caffè bollente. Arriccia le labbra per togliersi quel residuo di crema rimastovi sopra e si gira a guardarti, sebbene non possa vederti.

“Cosa fai l’estate, allora?”.

Ti perdi per un attimo nel suo modo pacato di compiere quell’azione apparentemente normale per chiunque ma non per lui.

Si vede che non è stato sempre cieco, che ha potuto imprimere nei suoi muscoli il ricordo di tutte quelle azioni che si fanno quando hai la fortuna di poter osservare ogni cosa, ogni persona, ogni sguardo.

Vorresti dirgli, e non sai perché, che ti dispiace tantissimo per quello che gli è successo ma sai anche che probabilmente se lo sente dire troppe volte e se lo farai anche tu, non sarai così diverso dal resto del mondo.

“Io e Prompto lavoriamo in un villaggio turistico. Lui fa l’animatore, io mi occupo della palestra… sai quelle cose un po’ squallide, tipo esercizi in spiaggia? Ecco, io sono lo squallido istruttore”, ridi, cercando di ironizzare ma odi quel lavoro. Vorresti che fosse sempre inverno per tornare al tuo albergo e occuparti di neve e clientela di un certo tipo, bianca come il latte, interessata a rimanere nel tuo Hotel solo per dormire e sparire tutto il giorno in pista e non doverci avere nulla a che fare.

“Gladio, il lavoro è il lavoro. Non esiste nessun mestiere squallido se lo si fa per nobilitarsi”, ti risponde Ignis, saggiamente.

“E a te piace il tuo lavoro? Intendo occuparti del Principe, risolvere i suoi problemi, essere sempre pronto a dargliele vinte”, chiedi, poi pensi di essere stato un po’ duro ma la gente ricca, altolocata, non ti è mai piaciuta. Hai sempre pensato che quelle persone abbiano la vita semplice, che non si siano fatti da soli come invece hai fatto tu, col sudore della fronte e la determinazione, senza chiedere mai nulla a nessuno.

“Io e Noctis non abbiamo un semplice rapporto di lavoro. La mia famiglia serve la sua da generazioni e tra di noi c’è sempre stato rispetto. Ci conosciamo sin dall’infanzia e, persino dopo aver appreso il mio problema, Noctis ha deciso di tenermi al suo fianco, dopo che io stesso gli ho supplicato di farlo. Ha sempre cercato di rendermi la vita facile, senza far sembrare il mio handicap un peso. Battibecchiamo come sempre, lo rimprovero quando devo e lui non sempre la prende bene, ma per me tutto questo significa che per lui non è cambiato niente, che sono ancora la stessa persona che conosceva prima. Se mi avesse mandato via, non so come avrei potuto affrontare la cosa”.

Rimani basito, davanti a quella confessione.

Ignis non sembra il tipo capace di aprirsi così facilmente, eppure hai la sensazione che con te gli risulti quasi automatico.

E’ una persona semplice, come te. Fa parte di un mondo regale, nobile ma forse a volte ha bisogno di questo: confrontarsi con qualcuno suo pari, che in qualche modo lo fa sentire meno costretto a fingersi impeccabile.

“Mi dispiace molto. Non avrei dovuto parlare senza sapere”, ti senti di dire, semplicemente.

Vorresti poter essere più emozionabile; vorresti esprimere il tuo dispiacere con un poco più di tatto, ma non sei affatto quel tipo di persona e sforzarti di esserlo ti renderebbe solo più goffo di così.

“Mi pare di capire che tu e Prompto siate inseparabile, come se foste una famiglia”, ti dice, ignorando volutamente quelle scuse.

“Entrambi abbiamo avuto una famiglia non del tutto presente e siamo andati via di casa molto presto; il fato ha voluto che divenissimo coinquilini e quando ho deciso di aprire l’albergo, cinque anni fa, è stato quasi automatico inserirlo nel progetto. Prompto è l’unica famiglia che ho e per lui è lo stesso con me… non riuscirei ad immaginare una vita senza di lui, darei ogni cosa per la sua felicità e so che lui farebbe lo stesso. Proprio come te e il Principe Noctis, a quanto pare”.

Ignis annuisce, poi sospira: “E’ difficile, sono giovani, inesperti ma determinati. A volte è arduo star loro dietro ma non riuscirei ad immaginare quanto vuota potrebbe essere la mia esistenza senza tutto questo”, dice, poi sorride, si avvicina a te e continua, in un tono confidenziale che non gli hai mai sentito, “Posso chiederti di mostrarmi il lago ghiacciato, Gladio?”.

Dovresti domandarti perché ti sta chiedendo di mostrargli qualcosa che effettivamente non potrà vedere, ma non ti interessa quanto sia strana quella richiesta, sai solo che dopotutto non ti costa niente accontentarlo.

Gli prendi la mano e la fai aderire sotto al tuo braccio, lui si attacca a te e gentilmente ti offri di liberarlo dal bastone e lo poggi sul bancone.

Ora sei tu, la sua guida e la sua fiducia ti rende orgoglioso, in qualche modo.

Apri la porta, che cigola e un’ondata fredda ti attraversa il viso e ti costringe a fermarti, appena fuori dall’uscio, per chiedere al tuo ospite se vuole davvero raggiungere il lago con quel freddo che fa.

Ignis annuisce: “Se non hai nulla in contrario, vorrei proseguire. Se hai freddo e vuoi rientrare, allora cambia tutto”.

“No, no. Io non ho freddo, sono abituato ma tu forse non sei abbastanza coperto, finirai per prenderti un malanno, quindi…”, esordisci, poi ti stacchi di colpo da lui, che barcolla e ti senti un idiota ad averlo fatto e lo riprendi al volo prima che possa perdere l’equilibrio, poi ti togli la giacca e, in un gesto che non credevi potesse mai venirti in mente di compiere, la poggi delicatamente sulle sue spalle. “Ecco, così è decisamente meglio”.

Ignis alza un sopracciglio e forse, se potesse guardarti, ti dedicherebbe un’espressione di puro scettiscismo: “Immagino che ora, quello ad ammalarsi, sarai proprio tu, Gladio”.

Tu ridi, certe premure per te non le ha mai avute nessuno e non sei abituato a riceverne, eppure ti ha fatto piacere che sia stato proprio lui a dedicartele.

Scuti la testa: “Te l’ho detto, sono abituato”, dici, poi lo inviti di nuovo sotto la tua guida a farti prendere sottobraccio, e ricominci a camminare lentamente, “Capita così tante volte di dover uscire improvvisamente, senza giacca, per un secondo soprattutto quando arrivano i corrieri con gli ordini che a quest’ora avrei dovuto avere tre bronchiti”.

“Penso che la tua dedizione per la palestra ti abbia regalato un’immunità non indifferente a qualsiasi tipo di influenza, dunque”, cerca di ironizzare il maggiordomo, deliziando le tue orecchie con un tenerissimo sbuffo divertito.

Lo aiuti a scendere gli scalini che separano la grande veranda dal lago ghiacciato, poi cerchi di dargli qualche direttiva su come muovere i piedi finché infine, non vi fermate su una spiaggia di neve morbida e un solo passo divide i vostri piedi dalla lastra ghiacciata che si è formata con il freddo rigido di quella giornata.

“Ci siamo fermati”, constata Ignis, stringendo tra le dita la tua giacca per coprirsi il collo, “Il lago è qui di fronte?”, chiede.

“Già, proprio davanti a noi. È abbastanza ghiacciato da poterci salire senza problemi, vuoi provare?”.

Ignis sembra pensarci su, non sembra esattamente il tipo da fare certe cose senza le dovute precauzioni ma non ti ha dato nemmeno l’impressione di essere uno di quei giovani che non amano osare, di tanto in tanto, così dici, cercando di convincerlo: “Dai. Non c’è nessuno, se cadi sarò l’unico a ridere”.

“Oh, beh. Se questo è il tuo modo di convincere le persone a seguirti nei tuoi pericolosi piani, sappi che sei molto persuasivo, Gladio. D’accordo, ma guidami. Ho davvero paura di rompermi qualcosa”.

Ti senti rincuorato, dopotutto il giorno dell’epifania insegni ai bambini a pattinare, sopra quel lago quindi ti senti parecchio sicuro e sai che hai la situazione sotto controllo anche sta volta.

Lo lasci di nuovo andare, sta volta con più accortezza.

Fai un passo verso il lago e cerchi di aderire bene con i piedi alla lastra ghiacciata e, quanto ti senti stabile, allunghi una mano per prendere quella del ragazzo di fronte a te, che sembra cercare di capire i tuoi movimenti col solo uso dell’udito.

“Ignis, dammi la mano. Ti guido io”, gli dici e lui, titubante, forse impaurito dalla possibilità che possa cadere, ti allunga le dita tremanti e resta silenzioso.

I vostri palmi si toccano, si sfiorano leggermente, poi le vostre mani si stringono e tu ti blocchi, come se il tempo, improvvisamente, si sia fermato intorno a te.

L’assenza di colori che le tue cornee devono sopportare, inizia a bucarsi. Il tuo campo visivo si macchia, pian piano, di troppe cose diverse e l’unica cosa che riesci a fare è sbattere le ciglia più volte, come se ti fosse entrato qualcosa nell’occhio, come della sabbia o della polvere.

La verità è che non c’è niente di fastidioso, in quello che ti sta succedendo.

Lentamente il bianco e il nero vengono rimpiazzati da una tavolozza di colori diversi, che spiccano intorno al bianco della neve che vi circonda e ti senti come un bambino che sta nascendo, come se tutto fino ad ora sia servito solo ad attendere quel momento che aspettavi ma che un po’ ti faceva paura.

Non fa paura, nemmeno un po’ ma è tutto nuovo, tutto diverso, tutto acquisisce un senso.

Guardi Ignis, ancora immobile di fronte a te e non sai che fare.

Vorresti fingere che non sia successo nulla, che non sia cambiato niente eppure è troppo persino per un tipo razionale come te così dici, senza pensare, con la voce ridotta ad un mormorio sommesso: “Lo hai notato anche tu?”.

Lui aggrotta la fronte, poi risponde, interrogativo: “Che cosa?”.

Già. Cosa, Gladio?

Dopotutto non potrai mai saperlo, se è lo stesso per lui perché non ci sarebbe alcun modo.

E’ cieco, non ci vede. Il suo mondo è buio, è nero e il nero non può essere rimpiazzato da niente di diverso e vorresti maledirti, vorresti prenderti a schiaffi, scappare via e fingere di non esistere più, solo per non dover vivere con quel dubbio tutta la tua esistenza.

Lui ti piace molto, ha attirato la tua attenzione sin dal primo momento in cui avete parlato, eppure il fato ha voluto che lì, in quel momento, dove tu non puoi scappare, accadesse ciò che aspettavi da una vita.

Il destino avrebbe potuto aspettare ancora, avrebbe potuto almeno non beffeggiarti e renderti le cose ancora più difficili, e invece no.

Fingere, devi fingere che non sia successo nulla e continuare come se nulla fosse, come se i tuoi occhi non stiano vedendo nulla di diverso dal solito bianco e nero.

“Un rumore strano”, rispondi e sai di aver cambiato tono e sai anche che lui lo ha notato e ora hai paura che possa chiederti, che possa cercare spiegazioni da te e tu non sai proprio cosa dirgli perché il che significherebbe mettere in difficoltà anche lui e metterlo davanti alla possibilità che non saprà mai chi è la sua anima gemella.

“Capisco”, ti dice, semplicemente.

Lo tiri verso di te e lo aiuti a non perdere l’equilibrio, tenendogli entrambe le mani e ti ripeti che devi solo fingere che non sia cambiato niente, che sia tutto nella norma, che non hai davanti agli occhi la tua anima gemella.

Presto finirà tutto, gli dirai di rientrare perché sei molto impegnato e cercherai di dimenticare quella vicenda. Lui se ne andrà e non lo rivedrai mai più e il fatto di non aver iniziato nulla renderà le cose più semplici.

Sì, è così che andrà e ti basta giusto portare un po’ di pazienza, manca poco, pochissimo e quel dolore che senti, in mezzo al petto, sparirà.

Ti senti già meglio, sei così convinto che per forza andrà così.

Sorridi a quel pensiero, perché andrà bene, andrà molto bene.

“Stanotte ti ho sognato, Gladio”, dice Ignis, improvvisamente e quando cerchi di staccare le tue mani dalle sue, sembra capire e le stringe di più e tu sei prigioniero della tua anima gemella. “Lo so che sembra assurdo, non so nemmeno come sei fatto, ma bene o male Noctis ti ha descritto in modo esaustivo”.

“Davvero? Quindi quando dormi, sogni?”, chiedi, stupito, sentendoti così stupido a chiedergli una cosa del genere, ben sapendo che sì, se non è cieco dalla nascita può farlo.

L’immaginazione non ha nulla a che vedere con la vista, seppur in qualche modo ne venga influenzata e Ignis sembra capire che ci sei arrivato da solo, così annuisce semplicemente e si avvicina di più a te, cercando di farlo con un’attenzione quasi snervante.

Ti lascia una mano e la alza verso il tuo viso.

Lascia scorrere le dita delicatamente sui tuoi tratti somatici, prima la fronte, poi il naso e la bocca e in quel preciso istante la tua schiena viene percorsa da un brivido che non è dovuto al freddo gelido che vi sta avvolgendo.

La mano di Ignis si sofferma troppo a lungo sulle tue labbra, cercando di studiarne forse la forma, poi sposta la mano sulla tua guancia, la carezza con dolcezza, come se nella sua vita non avesse aspettato altro che compiere quel gesto e poi si blocca, fa cadere il braccio lungo i fianchi e sorride, mentre tu lo guardi senza sapere cosa dire.

“Credo di averti sognato più o meno fedelmente, da quel che ho potuto constatare. Ne sono felice”.

Niente ha più importanza, nemmeno i colori.

Vorresti che quella mano tornasse a carezzarti la guancia senza fermarsi mai, vorresti sentire il profumo dei suoi palmi tornare ad inebriarti il naso e vorresti poter sentire le sue labbra toccare le tue.

Vorresti troppe cose che non puoi permetterti di bramare e ti fa così rabbia che hai quasi voglia di urlare.

Non hai mai chiesto niente nella tua vita, a nessuno, eppure ora vorresti supplicarlo di fingere che anche lui, in qualche modo, veda i colori come li stai vedendo tu.

“Chissà se hai gli occhi castani come li ho visti nel mio sogno”, ti dice e tu sussulti, un po’ perché te lo ha detto con un sorriso che ti ha fatto quasi sciogliere e un po’ perché hai appena avuto, forse, la risposta che cercavi.

“I tuoi sono azzurri, a quanto pare o come accidenti si chiama questo colore”, gli dici, improvvisamente privo di ogni preoccupazione, anche se dentro di te hai ancora paura che tutto ciò possa trattarsi solo di un enorme malinteso e che, il destino crudele, ti stia di nuovo prendendo in giro. “Quando è successo?”.

Lui alza la testa verso di te e accorcia ancora le distanze: “Davanti al caminetto, quando ci siamo presentati. E’ successo qualcosa di strano dentro la mia testa, le immagini hanno iniziato a cambiare. L’immaginazione è l’unica cosa che mi tiene attaccato a ciò che non posso più vedere e sono felice di averne una fervida”, ti spiega e ti senti così stupido a non esserti accorto di niente, troppo concentrato sul problema e non sulla persona, come stai invece facendo ora e ti rendi conto che il destino non c’entra proprio niente, sei solo tu ad aver cambiato il tuo approccio con lui, “E a te? E’ successo ora?”.

“Quando ti ho chiesto se lo avessi notato anche tu…”, spieghi e alzi la mano che non sta tenendo la sua per passargliela tra i capelli.

“Dovevo immaginarlo”, ti dice, un po’ in disappunto con se stesso per non essersene accorto, poi ti sorride e scende il silenzio.

Lui ti piace, ti sta bene e allora ti chini e lo baci, e lui ricambia e non ce nemmeno più il lago ghiacciato, sotto i tuoi piedi perché ti senti a due metri dal suolo.

La tua giacca cade dalle sue spalle e invece di staccarti per recuperarla, lo stringe a te, perché lo vuoi proteggere da qualsiasi cosa possa fargli del male.

Vuoi che niente e nessuno lo tocchi, che te lo porti via perché ora che hai scoperto chi è, l’altro pezzo di cuore, dividerti da lui significherebbe morire.

Quando ti stacchi dalle sue labbra il suo sorriso è di nuovo lì ad accoglierti e l’unica cosa che vuoi fare, ora, è guardare le tinte che lo compongono, i suoi capelli chiari, la carnagione pallida, le labbra rosse per il freddo e per il segno del tuo bacio.

“Buon Natale, Ignis”.

Lui arrossisce leggermente e per celarlo ti abbraccia, nascondendo il viso nel tuo petto e mentre gli carezzi i capelli, divertito da quella reazione, ti dice, con una dolcezza che non dimenticherai mai:

“Buon Natale a te, Gladio”.

 

"Send your letters off to Santa, baby  
Tell him all your secret wishes, too  
Send your letters off to Santa, baby  
Hoping all your wildest dreams come true"  
\- Sia - Santa's Coming to Town -

 

Fine.


End file.
